


In a kingdom somewhere far from here.

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The beginning of a live has to be a celebration.. it was. and then it changed.. and everybody forgot. this is the beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Well, here is a beginning. hope you like it. i will continue by the week i guess. so tell me what you think ;)

Sorry for grammar mistakes. I'm trying but English is not my native language.  


* * *

_I want to welcome you to a world that people from your world would interpret as magical. A world where, every child has its fairy godmother or father. A world where, there are knights and queens and kings. A world where, everything has its purpose. A world where, the reason is for living is known. Because in this world that reason is love. And only love._

_**“Love can heal every heart.”** _

_This story has to be told to honor the memory of the greatest couple to have lived._

_\---------------------------------------_

_The year was 2420, a time that best can be seen as the 15th century on earth. Only better. Yes, there were castles and mighty big forests, it took a ridiculously long time to get a simple massage through and of course people on horses, but there was magic in this world. So things were a little better. There were no big illnesses. Yes.. the flu.. but that wasn’t a big deal. You only had to ask your fairy parent for an antidote and that was the end of it. She/he would help you with anything. I remember this one time, I had this experiment going and I needed a little help, so she.._

_I’m sorry, nevermind.. I’m getting a little of track._

_The concept of soul-mates, people that were meant to be, that was our religion. Your whole life would make sense if you would find such a person. Normally you would find that person fairly quick. Most of the time it was someone close to you and something would happen and there would be a click, fireworks or whatever to make the connection known._

_But it was not so easy for everyone…_

 

It was about 20 years ago. The king and queen of the castle in Numbrimsbroock were blessed with a ( _super cute_ ) baby. He had the biggest eyes in the kingdom. A shade, unknown to the world. It was like a rainbow nestled in his eyes. He was a little quiet for a newborn but he was perfect. The same thought was shared with his older brother. Prince Dean. 

 

Prince Dean was also a beautiful child. At this moment in time he was 5 years old and was so glad to have a sibling. He could teach him how to fight, how to handle a sword, how to sneak in the kitchen without anyone knowing. He would be the “bestest” brother in the whole universe. Even if it was a girl. 

 

_If only he had gotten the chance._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

He hadn’t seen his mommy and daddy for 3 days and was very anxious to see the baby. His mommy didn’t tell him much about was going to happen. But he knew that the next time he would see his parent there would be a new family member. 

 

A couple of hours later that day after he had finally seen the welcoming addition to the family, the king and queen asked him which name he found more fitting. Samuel or Christopher? After thinking about it for a couple seconds, he knew how his little brother was going to be called. Prince Samuel. 

 

His parents shared approving glances and let Dean get a little more familiar with his little brother. He scooped a little closer to his mother and tried to hover over his brother, so he knew his brother would hear him say;

 

“Hey Samuel, I’m your brother.”

 

As he said those words little Samuel had his first giggle. 

 

That sound filled the room with happiness and dean was feeling something. Something special. 

 

 

 

tbc.


End file.
